


Listen to the Fireplace Roar

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku isn't ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Fireplace Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU.

**Listen to the Fireplace Roar**

Rangiku leaned into Gin. She really didn't want to go. It had been a lovely evening, and she was quite happy to curl up with him in front of his gas fireplace. While she knew that she should go home and get some rest before tomorrow (she had been tapped for singing solos and duets at the Seireitei University's Christmas Eve service along with Nanao), but she was reluctant to leave the comfort of her boyfriend's embrace. With a sigh, she moved to push herself up off the couch only to find Gin's arms tighten around her.

"Where are you going, Ran-chan?"

She sighed. "I really should head home."

"Stay. It's a mess out there, and you really shouldn't walk home in it."

He did have a point. It had been snowing lightly when they got home from dinner, and now the weather was much worse. And it was cold outside. Rangiku was not really fond of the cold, and the idea of walking home through the blowing snow and chilly winds did not appeal to her at all. Especially not when she was nice and warm right here. Still, she did need to go home and take a look at her music before going to bed.

"I've got to look at my music before the rehearsal tomorrow," it was a half hearted excuse and she knew it.

Gin nuzzled her neck. "Stay, sweetheart. Your rehearsal isn't until two in the afternoon tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to look at your music tomorrow."

And then he kissed her, forestalling any further arguments. Rangiku decided to just give in. After all, it was cold outside.


End file.
